Fragments
by XIIIwings
Summary: "If you turn back, then it means you've fallen for him"  . . . . a collection of one-shots,
1. First Fragment

_so this is my first hetalia fanfic and well, this fic's been sitting in my external for quite a few days already, and hope you like it,_  
><em>by the way "Fragments" will be a collection of one shots with various pairings, but it may be possiblle for a few fragments to be connected<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or the characters_  
><em>Warnings: Au. Out of Character (I think...?) , mentions of genderbent (I guess),human names used, too much commas (sorry for that), and rated T to be safe<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments<strong>

**First Fragment: The Masquerade**

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the crowd dance along the music. Ladies in lavish gowns twirling like flowers as their ruffled skirts and corseted bodies move along with their handsomely clothed lords who in turn guide them into passionate and beautiful steps. He swirled the glass in his hand and took a small sip of his deep red wine. _"Sweet"_ he mused to himself, one could only expect it from one of the most lavish balls in the land. Fixing his mask, as required to the ball, he wondered, what was the point of wearing a mask when everyone in the room already knew each other, _"__because __it__'__s __the __theme __of __the __ball__"_he thought to himself

Another sigh escaped his lips, he wanted this party to end already, so that he can return to his room, change out if his stuffy outfit and sleep on his comfortable canopied bed, but a small light chuckle stopped him from his musing. He turned and saw the culprit, it was a young lady clad in a long iridescent dark blue and violet gown, her arms were covered in black lace gloves that reached until her elbows, she had golden blonde hair that reached until her nape, and pale pink skin that was reflected by the crystal chandelier above, but like all of the nobles in the room, she too was wearing a mask.

A white ceramic mask that covered half of her face, from the tip of her nose until her forehead, lined with tiny onyx stones and black raven feathers attached on its sides. "why are you all alone here, my lord?" she asked in a light tone, her eyes twinkled in innocence and mischief, he stared at her then returned with a question, "then why are you also alone, my lady?" another light chuckle escaped her lips, "touché", the young woman then moved next to him, "but, I am merely bored tonight ,my lord" flicking a strand of her golden lock behind her ear, "I'm sure that you are also bored" he stayed silent until a servant came and offered them another round refreshments.

The two of them were silent for a while, observing the moving bodies before them, as they danced, talked, laugh and drink. The man couldn't help but wonder, what was the point of this pointless gathering, and why do they need to hide themselves behind masks.

"I wonder why everyone insists on wearing a mask tonight when they already know each other" he mused out loudly, making the lady think deeply,

"it's because they can be someone else tonight" she replied to him

"that's foolish" he countered back, but the lady merely shook her head and pointed at the dance floor,

"do you see that man wearing a harlequin mask, the one who's talking to Lady Julchen Beilschmidt and Lady Elizabeta Hervedary?" he looked and saw the person she was talking about, a man clad in an indigo suit, who was chatting with two women, both of them had waist length tresses the only thing that differ was their colour, one had silver, belonging to Julchen while the auburn belonged to Elizabeta.

"would you believe that he's Count Roderich Edelstein, Austria's famous introverted musician but look at him now, flirting with all the young ladies" the lord looked at the woman then back at the man in question,

"we live at night and die in the morning, for this masquerade, enables to be someone to reveal another side of us, and when morning comes, we return to our 'normal' selves" she told him, with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"still it's foolish, hiding behind mask means lying to everyone" he said to her and a soft sigh escaped from her lips, "you are still naive, my dear lord" she said to him, the lord was stunned at her comment, he felt insulted that she called him naive, when he was clearly older than her by a few years, "that's rather insulting" he snapped, "don't talk when you're just a little girl"

The lady's eyes narrowed at him, sending a chill down his spine as he looked at those piercing sapphire eyes, "watch your mouth, mongrel, just because I look younger in my years doesn't mean that I'm innocent like those foolish women on the floor" pointing at the ladies who fawn over various men in the room, she stopped herself before she made a scene and a sigh came from her lips "I guess those rumours are true to some point"

"What rumours?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion,

The lady smiled, making him nervous as she closed their distances, placing a gloved hand over his chest, the simple contact making him blush, then her mouth hovered over to his ear, her hot breath giving him goose bumps,

"Rumours of a certain naive lord who flirts with every women in Paris" she whispered, "a young count who is far too naive in this world . . . . be careful my dear count, or you'll be eaten alive in this world" her voice dropped into a low yet seductive tone, making his heart beat rapidly.

Then the clock strike twelve making it chime for 3 times and the blonde haired girl eased herself off the count, the warmth from her touch lingering over his chest, "It seems that my time is up" she said to him, a hint of disappointment in her voice, "but as they say, every dream must end" she bowed down gracefully, her golden hair flowing to the side, "well, until we meet again, my dear Count Francis Bonnefrey" his eyes widened as his name escaped her lips,

"Wait-" he tried to run after her but the lady already left, and all that remain was the lingering scent of white lilies,

_"__Who __are __you?__"_

* * *

><p><em>So, that's the first fragment,<em>

reviews, request, or suggestions for the next fragment?

by the way, can you guess who the woman is?


	2. Second Fragment

_Hi again, sorry if this took so long, I was actually planning on putting this up on christmas, but I was busy,sorry, and thank you to those who put this on alert and favorite, and here's the second fragment,_

_and to LuxembourgTheAmazing: the woman was actually Joan of Arc, and thanks for the review,_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters_  
><em>Warnings: Gakuen Hetalia AU, gender bending, vague descriptions, one - sided PruHun, and out of Character<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Second Fragment: Giving way<strong>

Julchen was just watching the two of them, as they held their hands together, laughing without a care in the world. While couple remain oblivious to her presence, laying a hand on her chest as she felt the familiar throbbing pain again. Her heart hurts every time she sees the two of them, everyday she was wishing that she was the one right beside him, and not **'her'** but she couldn't do that after all, his eyes were on **'her'**and not her.

It was better when it was just the two of them, back when **'she'**didn't appear in their life, everything was perfect back then.

* * *

><p>The two off them met on the first day of school, they didn't notice each other at first that is until, they discovered something in common, and that was the start of their friendship. They began to open up to each other, bickering here and there, discovering more about themselves and each other, likes and dislikes, similarities and differences, the more they knew each other the more she fell in love with him,<p>

that is until,

a single secret broke her heart . . .

It was just an ordinary day, going through classes, lectures, quizzes and test. When they were about to meet up, she saw him looking at "**her"** endearingly, the look in his eyes made her heart stop, and the throbbing pain in her chest began. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran, away from him, from '**her'**and the truth, she didn't hear him calling out to her, nor did she feel the warm tears trickling down her face.

When she stopped, his voice made her turn back and she saw him, chasing his breath, "Why did you run away from me?" he asked her,

She flinched and lied with a smile on her face, "I didn't run"

"liar, and why are you crying?" he strode over to her, wanting to console her but she turned away saying, "I'm alright, it's just that my bangs irritated my eyes" lying to him again

A frown came to his face, then he said to her, "why can't you tell me? Am I not your friend anymore?"

She almost laughed to herself because from that moment on, she knew that her feelings were unrequited, no matter how much she tried he wouldn't notice her. Wiping her tears she told him, "don't worry, I'm fine" then she gave him a smile, "I'm just stressed out lately", assuring him.

"Really?"

"Really . . ."

He sighed and smiled at her in turn, "that's good, I was worried about you since you suddenly ran away from me" he scratched his neck, a sign that he was embarrassed, "after all, we're friends, and friends should look out for each other right?"

"yeah" she continued to beam at him, even though it hurt her.

After that day, they continued on as friends, even though it broke her in the end. Then like what she predicted, he was in love with **"her", **and like any good friend, she supported him with a fake smile that he could not see,

"go for it!" when she meant _"please don't"_

"you should go to her" when she meant _"please stay"_

"tell her your feelings" when she meant, _"please love me too"_

And on the day that he confessed to **"her",** she watched as he fidget, blushed and stuttered, it almost made her laugh but the pain didn't let her, she noticed her blush then turn away, then her reply broke her in the end

"yes"

It was just a simple word yet it broke her heart to a million pieces, when she saw him smile, the smile that used to be hers. A soft breath escaped her lips, and she walked away, her tears streaming down her face then she thought to herself, _"it's better this way, as long as his happy"_

* * *

><p>And now here she is, staring at the two lovers with sad and empty eyes, her tears had dried and promised to herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. When he needs her, she'll always be there as a true and loyal friend, even if her wounds still bled time will always heal them yet,<p>

the scars will always remain._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>so, what do you think?<br>reviews?, comments?_

_and here's a little preview of the next fragment . . ._

_"His eyes darkened at the sight of the princess and her knight to be dancing, "that man will be a hindrance to my plans" then he directed his gaze solely to the smiling princess, "but you will be mine, my dear" and a sinister smile claimed his lips" _

_Next fragment will be USUK  
>but can you guess who will be the princess, the knight, and the man? <em>


End file.
